


Model

by Ema21



Series: Ema21's MX Mini-Fics [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, we all want those pics damnit!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ema21/pseuds/Ema21
Summary: Minhyuk taking naughty photos of Hoseok showering, just for kicks.[written May–July 2020]
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk, wonho/minhyuk
Series: Ema21's MX Mini-Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903447
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Model

\---

MODEL

\---  
  


Hoseok is rinsing shampoo out of his hair when he notices that Minhyuk isn't just there to use the other parts of the bathroom. He opens his eyes to focus on Minhyuk—taking pictures?

"Yo, Perv. Are you seriously—"

"Ya! Ruining my candid shots. Don't look directly at the camera!"

Hoseok turns back towards the water. "You're actually taking pictures?"

"Yes."

"Maybe _don't_?" Hoseok chuckles.

"You wanna try and stop me?"

"Fine. Just try to keep my dick out of the pics."

"Why would I? You have a great dick." He says it so easily too, as if Hoseok is the one being ridiculous.

Hoseok eyerolls, and starts posing a bit more intentionally so the photos turn out well. Since Minhyuk is such a stubborn asshole.

"Ok, fine. _Now_ look at the camera. And touch down your abs."

So Hoseok throws him a smoldering gaze as water cascades down his sculpted body, and he follows instructions to touch himself. Nearly daring Minhyuk to back down. "This supposed to be your new wanking material?"

"You wish."

" _Minhyuk_ —"

Hoseok's talking has ruined a few frames, so Minhyuk huffs. "Don't talk, it doesn't make your mouth look sexy in the pics." Which makes Hoseok frown, but Minhyuk completely disregards his protests. "Ok, maybe part your lips, just a bit. Make it sexy."

"Naked isn't sexy enough??"

"Depends how you use the goods, Sweetheart."

Minhyuk is being cocky. Which is fine, Hoseok thinks. Two can play this game.

Hoseok honestly doesn't care about exposure, because this is just Minhyuk. And Minhyuk has pictures of all the members in compromising situations. And for that matter, they all do. It's not even intentional—this many years together, too comfortable in close quarters, too complacent to care about personal space, this shit just happens. So if Minhyuk wants a show, then here goes nothing.

It's time for bodywash, which Hoseok works over his body into a bubbly, sudsy, white wet-dream. Definitely more seductively than most showers. He'll be a good model for the camera.

His hands slip over his skin, across shoulders and up his neck sensually, and down again. Softly through the slippery lather which he plays with, taunting, as his gaze darkens. His hand reaches to press over himself, and still Minhyuk is watching so intently. Hoseok moans lightly, their eyes lock as Minhyuk nods behind his camera. As Hoseok grows hard in his own hand, as his touches turn into strokes.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Minhyuk chuckles.

"You sure you want to be here for this?"

"I don't see why not." Because only Minhyuk wouldn't see the problem with watching a friend masturbate. Only freaking Minhyuk.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm not our youngest. Just shut up and keep going."

Minhyuk crouches lower to get a better angle, literally taking pictures of Hoseok jacking off. Hoseok works himself lightly at first, but quickly gets more heated. Lip between his teeth, he whines. If this was video, Minhyuk would capture how his lips tremble, and the shakiness of his breathing.

The gaze in Hoseok's eyes is hungry and Minhyuk isn't above teasing him. Down on his knees, he pulls the camera away from his face for a moment to stick out his tongue for Hoseok, as if he wants dick in his mouth. Which Hoseok groans at—because Mihyuk is fucking evil—and drops to his knees as well, to lean back and fist upwards. To chase his high as pressure builds between his legs. His lips fall open in pleasure and he licks over them. Minhyuk's camera snaps it up.

This isn't Hoseok's greatest wank, but Minhyuk obviously won't leave until he's done, so he'll show off. His orgasm hits quickly as intended, quaking up his whole body. His eyes fall shut as he fists himself through the height of it, and he lets himself spill messier than normal. Come drips down his knuckles, and all over his chest and impressive abs, as his muscles ripple and lungs still heave. Then shudders for the come down, blinking upwards. He shakes water out of his hair after, and hits Minhyuk's camera with another deadly glare, before running one last hand over his abs to sate himself.

"Damn. You make for good art," Minhyuk finally compliments.

"More like porn." Hoseok smirks and turns to get under the spray, to wash away evidence of this event.

"Pssh," Minhyuk scoffs. He gets back on his feet and if Hoseok wasn't all wet, he'd have smacked him. "Shut up or I'll put the best ones on our members' group chat."

And with that, he's done. The fun is over so he leaves.

Stupid Hoseok even gave him knee pains from crouching. Tsk tsk. Such is the tough life of the master artiste.

He'll post a few photos on their group chat anyway—There's no denying now that Hoseok is an exhibitionist.

\---

THE END.


End file.
